


A New Kind of Challenge

by WeaponizedBattleToaster



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Coming out of the Closet, F/F, but mooooom im gay, fear of family rejection, lesbian time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedBattleToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedBattleToaster
Summary: Who would have thought the conqueror of the Amagi challenge would be none other than Chie Satonaka?But this wasn't their first or second or even third date. They'd been in an established relationship for a while now. The thing is that no one knew about it. No one else could know about it, or else everything could come crashing down. The Amagi household wasn't fond of homosexuality. If they knew their daughter and heir to the inn was lesbian, it would be a disaster.But there's only so long a secret relationship can be kept. Figuring out how to change the mindset of her family was not a challenge Yukiko was ready for.





	A New Kind of Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all your support and suggestions. Next shipping is going to be a Margaret and Yu/Souji one, and I'm honestly excited for it.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -W.B.T.

Homosexuality. A swear word in the Amagi household. Unnatural, bizzare, taboo. Even now, with her dearest friend and lover by her side, Yukiko had never felt more crushed by her family than at this moment. 

It had been nearly half a year since Yukiko and Chie had officially decided to become a thing. A happy lesbian couple. They wouldn't want it any other way. They went on dates, even hugged and kissed. In secret, however. Due to one big issue; Yukiko's family was against any form of homosexuality. Man and man or woman and woman. It didn't matter. They truly believed that it was meant to be man and woman, nothing else. It had been frowned upon by them for generations. 

"Yukiko, are you okay?" A certain voice cut through Yukiko's thoughts. Her beloved knight in a green jacket looked her in the eyes with that softening and comforting glow they always had. "...Are you thinking about coming out again?" They were alone by the edge of town, so they felt free to speak about such things without people hearing and gossiping about their woes.

Yukiko didn't utter a response to that, proving Chie correct. Chie had no issue being lesbian, as her parents already knew and accepted her, still loving her as much as they always had been. But Yukiko's parents were a different story, they weren't as easily accepting. Chie knew this quite well. "Yukiko... You don't have to say it to them immediately, but you have to say it eventually. If they can't accept it, you don't have to be controlled by them. You're you, and who you truly are is the best version." A warm and soft hand grasped Yukiko's, entwining both of their fingers in a hand embrace. "I have your back. And if your parents decide to kick you out of the house, or look at you weirdly after you come out, you can always stay at my place! My parents will understand completely! " Chie sent the long haired girl a smile as warm as her heart. Yukiko couldn't help but feel her expression soften and project a small smile. Chie reached in and the two of them shared a blissful kiss for a moment. It felt like minutes had passed by the time they pulled away, happy in each other's presence. 

"...I'll tell them soon. I promise" 

"Good luck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sad surprise when Yukiko knocked on the door to Chie's house, bag at her side. Chie was happy to see her, but heartbroken at what it meant. Yukiko's parents did not take the news well.

It showed. In Yukiko's presence, her expression, her posture even suffered slightly from the events. Chie spent the rest of the night comforting her and getting her set up to spend the night. As she had predicted, her parent's understood and let her into their home for the night. Yukiko would try reasoning with her parents tomorrow. And again and again, as much as she needed to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took nearly a week before Yukiko was welcomed back into her home. Both her and her parents were in tears as they held each other in one big hug. They missed her as much as Yukiko missed them once the anger subsided. Chie was elated to hear the news. 

Yukiko gently took Chie's hand in her own, making the short haired girl smile. "...Thank you, for being there for me, Chie." 

"Anything for you, Yukiko." Chie moved in and laid a kiss on her love's lips. Yukiko melted into the bliss before they finally pulled away.

Yukiko suddenly burst into laughter. Chie seemed both surprised and confused at her sudden outburst. "Oh Chie! I never thought that this could be possible! Its almost hilarious how much I worried about us never being able to be with each other. Everything turned out okay in the end."

Chie grinned before bursting into laughter as well. "Oh, Yukiko! You know how much I worried about the same thing?" Chie let her giggles die down slowly "I'm just happy everything brought me closer to you." 

"Oh Chie, You have no idea how much I love you."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"I bet I love you more."

Chie chuckled once more. "Challenge accepted!"


End file.
